A Hero and his Princess: Link and Zelda Drabbles
by Doyle Cleverlobe
Summary: A collection of stories no longer than a paragraph intended to express moments from throughout the relationship between the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny.
1. Drabbles part 1

_**I've been reading the fanfics on this site for quite a while, but this is the first time I've ever posted anything.  
Please enjoy, and if you do feedback is rather appreciated. I'm very much a writer who seeks (civil) criticism of any kind in order to improve. **_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ooo000ooo

**Pining**

Zelda groaned quietly and slumped in her chair, glancing out the window and wishing she was in her mother's garden with her  
new friend rather than stuck in a stuffy room listening to a boring etiquette lesson.

ooo000ooo

**infiltration**

Link had to refrain from laughing out loud as he snuck past a particularly inept castle guard. "This gets easier every time!"  
He smirked, creeping past yet another row of dense hedges, his destination finally in sight.

ooo000ooo

**Role Reversal**

"Because you're a girl!" He cried, succeeding only in further frustrating the young princess.  
"The hero doesn't have to be a boy!" she retorted, snatching away his wooden sword before he could stop her.  
"And SHE could rescue a prince instead of a princess!" She teasingly stuck her tongue out as his face contorted in horror at the very idea.

ooo000ooo

**Clean up**

Impa simply sighed as she brushed the leaves and occasional twig out of her young charge's blonde hair. While the Sheikan woman  
couldn't help but grow fond of Zelda's little playmate, she held nothing but contempt for the mess she was always forced to clean up after his visits.

ooo000ooo

**Ambition**

He didn't know what to say when she asked him what he wanted to do when he got older. Finally he answered, rubbing his chin  
as if in deep thought. "I'll probably be a soldier so I can live near the castle. Then we can see each other every day!" She grinned.  
"I'll ask my father if you can be a palace guard." He nodded, his grin matching hers. That settled it.

ooo000ooo

**Doting**

His Highness King Harkinian was by all accounts a stern and no-nonsense ruler. That is, of course, except when it came to his precious daughter.  
So naturally he obliged her when she burst into his chambers and begged him for a bow and arrow set. He found the request rather odd, though, for a  
girl who had until then wanted nothing but combs and perfumes.

ooo000ooo

**Farewell**

"Goodbye, Link. Come back soon." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she was fighting back tears as he nodded solemnly. He'd told  
her he planned to go out in search for his lost fairy, Navi. It wasn't until she was sure he was gone that she let them flow freely.

ooo000ooo

**Token**

Link gazed at the now worn pink ribbon in his grasp. She had given it to him the day he left, but had made it rather clear he was only  
borrowing it. He glumly wondered if she'd be angry at its poor condition, and decided that he wouldn't tell her that it had been inside a Like Like's Stomach.

ooo000ooo

**Uncertainty**

Zelda couldn't help but think of him on days like this: The sun shining bright, not a cloud in the sky. She wondered how he was doing,  
and if he missed her at all. But most of all, she wondered when he was coming back.

ooo000ooo

**Welcome Home**

Link had been expecting her to be happy when he returned. He'd expected a tight embrace, excited squeals, and maybe even a joyful  
tear or two. What he hadn't counted on was the feel of her soft lips pressed against his tanned cheek. It wasn't something she'd planned  
either, if the crimson blush that appeared on her face afterwards was any indicator.

ooo000ooo

**Competition?**

Talon was no stranger to Hyrule Castle. After all, he'd been delivering his ranch's famous milk since before Zelda was even born.  
Lately, however, his daughter Malon had begun accompanying him on these deliveries. Zelda was delighted to have a new  
playmate, and the two became fast friends. One thing bothered her, though. Link had apparently been friends with the redheaded  
girl for some time and Zelda felt something she had never felt before: Jealousy.

ooo000ooo

**Changes**

As the years went by, Link began noticing things about the young princess that he never had before. Had she always been so pretty?  
And why did he suddenly get so flustered whenever she laughed, or smiled at him?

ooo000ooo

**Picnic**

She had prepared the two of them a small lunch, and they settled under their favorite tree to eat.  
He eagerly dug in, and she couldn't help but giggle as he quickly emptied the reed basket.

ooo000ooo

**Hidden Talent**

Zelda knew the training to become a soldier in the Hylian army was Rigorous. Many of those who enlisted called it quits after just a few days.  
So it was all the more surprising to watch Link trounce the increasingly frustrated Drill Sergeant with what seemed to be almost no effort. When had he become so skilled?

ooo000ooo

**Uncouth**

She had to admit that in his armor, he looked rather dashing. Or as Malon put it, sexy . Such a description had caused the young warrior to blush and the princess to glare.

ooo000ooo

**Indecision**

He wasn't sure which face was cuter: The pursed lip pout she displayed when she failed, for what seemed like the hundredth time, to properly thread the needle,  
or the brilliant smile she flashed when she finally achieved success. But when she glanced up from her work, and that smile was directed at him, he knew he'd found a winner.

ooo000ooo

**Frustration**

Zelda sat back in her chair with a satisfied smile as he scrutinized the wooden game board, desperation etched on his features. "Maybe if I- "  
"Face it, Link. It's checkmate." He sighed dejectedly, knowing she was right.

ooo000ooo

**Courting**

He strode to catch up with her as he saw her returning from the central courtyard, heading in the direction of her chambers at a rapid pace.  
"So how did your little rendezvous with his highness the Prince go?" He asked, his innocent tone belying the sarcastic nature of the inquiry.  
"Oh shut up Link. And as for Prince Rallis, he can go find some other maiden to stroke his blasted ego!" Link just grinned. "That well, huh?"

ooo000ooo

**Scandalous**

"Personal Guard or not, it really isn't proper for him to spend so much time in the Princess' bedroom." Impa muttered. Indeed, the oddly  
close relationship between the young knight and his lady was a favorite item of gossip among the servants of the castle.

ooo000ooo

**Progress**

They'd stayed out too late again. She knew she'd get a stern talking to about propriety from Impa, but that didn't matter now.  
Not while the stars shined so wonderfully bright and his hand, intentionally or not, rested atop hers!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**There will probably be many more to come as I am inspired to write. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	2. Illustrations!

Not an update per se, but I'd just like to let any readers out there know that my lovely and talented girlfriend has illustrated each these drabbles. I'll scan them within the next few days and have them uploaded for you.


End file.
